


On A Day Out

by ameezykana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Eventual Relationships, KakaObi Week 2020, M/M, OOC, Oblivious Obito, One-Sided Attraction, kisaobi if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameezykana/pseuds/ameezykana
Summary: They found him by mere luck, a guy no more than 20 years with white hair and a medical mask lying unconscious at the foot of a ladder. Obito wasted no time and carried him in his arms, not giving a shit about Kisame’s complaints. “We can’t let him here, you should be nicer to people in danger.”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hoshigaki Kisame & Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	On A Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> To fill the prompt of day 2: Spies & Secret Agents from Kakaobi Week 2020.
> 
> Just FYI in this fic Kakashi is 19yo while Kisame and Obito are 22yo!
> 
> Enjoy:3

They found him by mere luck, a guy no more than 20 years with white hair and a medical mask lying unconscious at the foot of a ladder. Obito wasted no time and carried him in his arms, not giving a shit about Kisame’s complaints. “We can’t let him here, you should be nicer to people in danger.” Obito struggled a bit with the person in his arms and started walking. “ You must stop being so naive Obito, rescue people is not our objective if I remind you we need to get the hell out of here before they find us.” As much as Kisame hated Obito’s naiveness he admired the way he was always willing to lend a hand to someone who needed help.

Kisame stopped walking, he put a hand on Obito’s shoulder to stop him too “We will be going faster if I carry him.” The raven-haired just let out a small grin and handed the white-haired boy to the taller man. Walking again Obito took his phone and dialed a number.

“Hey Rin we are ready to leave, please prepare the medical equipment, we will have a guest.” Closing his eyes Obito waited for Rin’s response which was obviously her scolding him for putting in danger the mission. “Don’t worry! We got all the info and footage we needed, we just had a problem, those bastards didn’t care about blowing the whole quarters! I promise this won’t be a nuisance.”

Once they arrived to the car Obito took his seat on the front while Kisame  put the guy on the backseat, then he opened the front door and wasted no time on turning the engine and go away from there.

Kisame and Obito lingered on each other eyes a bit. Obito’s smile was wide “We made it Sharkboy”.

A disoriented and newly awakened Kakashi watched the scene and couldn’t avoid the pinch in his chest.

* * *

Kakashi didn’t want it to end like this, his plan was simple: follow the raven-haired and his teammate, hack the system and extract the info before them and finally bump into him by coincidence.

That obviously did not happen, during the first shots and explosions, Kakashi tripped and hit his head being knocked out instantly.

When he woke up he was in the backseat of a car, not daring to move an inch he just heard the conversation “We made it Sharkboy.” The moment he heard ‘Sharkboy’ he knew he was on the car of the people who he should have bumped into and that probably the mission had ended already. Thus he decided to play along with the situation and closed his eyes again, an inaudible groan left his lips.

He is sure that as soon as his team finds out, they will make fun of him. Everyone can make mistakes, but considering Kakashi's intelligence and skills is an incredible fact.

His boss was either gonna kill him or laugh his ass of him.

* * *

Once they reached their destination, Obito got out of the car and headed to the entrance of the building, opening the door. Meanwhile, Kisame took the white-haired boy out of the car and closed the door with his elbow. Entering the building, Kisame looked at Obito "How are you going to explain this to Rin?" The black-haired man pressed the elevator button and let out a sigh, "I really don't know, she has a good heart, I know she'll let the boy stay until he feels better and let him go without any problems, Kisame maybe you worry too much sometimes. " Obito patted his partner's shoulder.

"I’m more worried about your safety, sometimes you are very distracted." Obito was about to answer when the sound of the elevator interrupted him. "Don't worry, just leave it to me!" both entered the elevator and Obito pressed the button of the highest floor.

Meanwhile, an angry and slightly flushed Kakashi listened the whole conversation. He could no longer be in this situation or he was going to explode, his plans were cut at the moment the elevator opened and both of them walked out, Kakashi already dead.

As always Rin was the first one receiving them, Obito walked in first “It was completed in a satisfactory way!” Rin smiled “Yeah, you and Kisame always work amazi...” Rin’s face changed abruptly, brows knit together as Kisame entered the room with a guy in his arms, ‘so this is the guest they were talking about?’.

Rin cleared her throat “Kakashi you better wake up right now or I’m telling him to let you fall.”

Kisame and Obito looked at each other then they fixed their eyes on the guy “Kakashi?” they said at the unison, Kakashi sprung his eyes open as he struggled to get out of Kisame’s hold who gladly let go of him.

Rin’s laugh echoed the room, she just couldn’t believe how come her best team, didn’t recognize Kakashi. Were they really this oblivious or they were just joking? “Oh god” she approached a very confused team and a flustered Kakashi whose eyes seemed to be glued the ground.

Rin reached for Kakashi’s hand and dragged him to her side. He didn’t seem like the cold and distanced guy who always works fast with the same arrogant face.

“Guys this is Kakashi, he has been working here since last month and is currently helping us in different areas of the organization.”

Obito almost tackled Kakashi, “How come I have never seen you!? I’m so sorry! I think I’m a little distracted sometimes after all!” The raven-haired was shaking his now acknowledged teammate.

Obito put his arm over Kakashi's shoulder and walked in direction to Kisame, "For the first time I think you did the right thing by helping him and bringing him here Obito." Kisame ruffled the hair of the white-haired boy.

"It is always the right thing to help those who are in trouble." Kakashi tilted his head to remove Kisame's hand while Obito's arm around him seemed to not bother him at all.

"Well buddy we'll have to work better for the next time, what were you doing there alone if we were the only assigned?" Kakashi seemed to regain composure as he put a cold face "It was a coincidence." Coincidence bullshit. Kakashi already knew they would be there, he just wanted to act cool and hand the information the moment Obito and Kisame arrived so Obito would finally notice him.

Kisame is one of the best agents, known for his critical judgment he reached a conclusion that made him laugh out loud and turn to see the boy. ‘So this is what’s happening.’

“Hey now that we met properly lemme see your face!” Obito tugged Kakashi’s mask down and the white-haired almost died of awkwardness. He should have heard when his coworkers said that Obito was too much (awkward, distracted, kind, cute), Kisame grabbed Obito's arm "Let's go, we need to write down our report and it's getting late" Obito said his goodbyes to Rin and Kakashi. Kisame turned his head to say goodbye too, but he found a pair of eyes who seemed to try and cut him in half. If glares could kill, Kisame was sure he would be dead by how Kakashi was looking at him.

That just proved him right! This kid has a crush on Obito and was capable to put himself in danger so he could impress the raven-haired.

Rin watched the whole scene and was sure that Kisame had already understood. Everyone in the room had understood, except Obito.

Kakashi wanted the earth to swallow him out of this painful situation, he could not believe that Obito never realized his presence, normally any girl or boy would turn to see him and fall into his looks.

Overall he was happy, he had finally got Obito to notice him and while it didn't happen the way he hoped now he would have a conversation topic to approach the raven-haired, still Kakashi had a long way to go and a formidable rival who judging by the recent events would not leave him the easy way.


End file.
